Plane Ride To Paris
by thatsall
Summary: [The Devil Wears Prada] You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris? This was meant to be a oneshot, but now it's going to be a story! Warning: MirandaAndy femslash later on it will more than likely be rated M
1. Plane Ride to Paris

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone form "The Devil Wears Prada" but it would be a great present 

Summary: You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris?

Andy was all packed and ready to go to Paris, but she felt really horrible about taking Emily's place in Paris. She already knew she was going to give Emily as much clothes from Paris as she could, it was her way of apologizing. She knew it was going to be a long ride to Paris, so she packed some things to keep her busy, although she doubts she'll be able to use them, not when Miranda will probably give her a million things to do on the plane. They were, of course, taking a private jet provided by Irv, but he wasn't coming until tomorrow so the only people on the plane, besides Andy, will be Miranda, Nigel, and Jocelyn. Andy had to leave right now if she wanted to make it to the plane on time.

As soon as Andy got on the plane she realized Jocelyn wasn't there. She went up to Nigel, and asked very quietly so Miranda couldn't hear her, "Where's Jocelyn?" Nigel looked at her, and again in a quiet voice, replied, "She had an emergency, she couldn't find her Gucci purse, so she had to stay and find it. She is going to leave for Paris with Irv tomorrow."

"I'm sure Miranda was thrilled to hear that."

Nigel looked at Andy and said, "As soon as Miranda heard she looked like she was going to explode, but I told her she really needed that purse to go with one of her outfits for the Valentino show. I was the one who gave Miranda the idea of letting her leave with Irv tomorrow. She called and told him and he agreed. She's calmed down a lot since then."

"Where would Miranda be without you, Nigel?"

"In the exact same place she is now, just a hell of a lot madder." At that they both laughed forgetting to be quiet so Miranda couldn't hear them. As soon as Miranda heard laughing she turned her head and gave Andy and Nigel one of her looks and said, "Is something funny?" With that both Andy and Nigel sat down. _Who knew a private jet could be this big_, Andy thought. It had a door dividing one section from the other, Andy guessed Irv didn't want people eavesdropping on him.

As soon as Miranda noticed Andy walking with her carryon bag in her hand towards the back with Nigel, she cleared her throat and asked in a low voice, "Where are you going Andrea?"

Andy turned around and said, "Uh, in the back with Nigel?"

"Did I tell you you could sit with Nigel?"

"No, but I figured-

"You sit with me Andrea, in case I need anything."

Andy turned around and sat at the chair across from Miranda. Out of nowhere the pilot says, "We are getting ready to take off so please remain seated with your seatbelts buckled. We will have some minor turbulence." But as soon as Andy stopped feeling turbulence and saw the seatbelt light off, she took her seat belt off and got her bag. She pulled her laptop out that her parents got her for school a few years ago. She thought about taking out her I pod, and then thought of what Miranda might do to her if she didn't listen to her. It seemed every move Andy made, Miranda watched. Miranda watched Andy get out of her seat and get her bag, she watched Andy take her laptop out of her bag, and now she's watching Andy type away on the computer.

Andy felt very uncomfortable knowing Miranda is watching her, so she finished typing the schedule for Paris and decided to play a game on the computer. Andy always liked word games, they always kept her busy on long trips. Whether they were on the computer, or on paper, she would play them. Sometimes she'd get so caught up in them she'd forget the world around her. She looked and looked for a word game and decided to play some game on Yahoo called Flip Words. She'd played it a lot so she knew exactly how to play. She sometimes would play this with Lily, and it was always fun because they would find the craziest words. She started playing, and every time she got a letter in the "mystery phrase" she would get more excited. When she figured out what the phrase was, she, without thinking, said "Yay!" really, really loudly. As soon as the word left her mouth she covered it. She was so embarrassed. Miranda looked up from what she was reading and gave Andy an evil glare. Andy looked at Miranda and thought,_ it can't get any worse than saying yay out loud_, so she looked at Miranda and asked, "Do you want to play?" Miranda's eyebrows shot up in surprise, and Andy's face went red.

Miranda looked at Andy, but not with an evil glare, more of a… wait, was that a smile? Andy knew she had to be mistaking. Miranda never smiled, well the benefits and social event smiles didn't count, but Miranda Priestly just smiled. In the middle of Andy trying to figure out why Miranda had smiled, she heard Miranda ask, "What are you playing?"

"Uh, it's a word game, it's uh, it's called Flip Words. It's where you''

"Yes, I know what you do, Caroline and Cassidy like to play that game."

"Do you want to play… with me?" Andy didn't really expect a yes from Miranda, she only expected Miranda to look at her and then go back to reading, but she didn't, she got up and headed over next to Andy and sat down. Andy had a look of surprise on her face, but she quickly changed it to a smile.

"We don't have all day Andrea, start the game."

A/N: Soooo, do you like it? Even if you don't like it, please will you review?


	2. The Begining of Something

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone form "The Devil Wears Prada" but it would be a great present

Summary: You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris?

Andy was exhausted after the plane ride. She hadn't really expected Miranda to play Flip Words with her, but she did, all the way up until ten minutes before the plane expected to land. But as Miranda got up to go over to her seat, the plane had a little turbulence and Miranda fell on Andy. Andy was very glad she had moved her laptop off her lap. After a few seconds Miranda got off Andy and muttered something that resembled "sorry" but Miranda never apologized, so that couldn't possibly be what she muttered. Right? Anyways, Andy had made it to her room after a 20 minute, silent, car ride and fumbling with her luggage. She wasn't very fluent in French, so it was hard for her to talk with some of the hotel employees. She had taken French when she was in school, but she only remembered the basics. As soon as she got to her room and the bell hop left she plopped down on her King sized bed and sighed.

"I can just imagine what this week is going to be filled with. Miranda should be calling in 5-4-3-2-"

Riiiing, she didn't even have to look at the caller ID before she answered, "Hello, Miranda."

"Andrea I need you to come to my room to go over some things for the fashion show tonight. Be here in 5 minutes."

"Oka-" No surprise there, Miranda hung up. _What show was it tonight, Valentino? No, that's later in the week. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. I better get to Miranda's hotel before she bites my head off for being two seconds late, _Andy thought.

Andy only had to knock once before Miranda told her to come in. "First" Miranda started, "Here's your key to my room. You will only use itfor bringing the things I ask for to my room when I'm not here. Under no other circumstances can you use this key."

What the hell did Miranda expect Andy to do with the key, Use it so she could throw a house party in Miranda's hotel room? Sometimes Andy wondered if Miranda knew just how much Andy liked her. In the past months Andy not only changed her outlook on fashion and_ Runway_, but she changed her outlook on Miranda. At the benefit Andy realized that she was in love with Miranda. She knew then that she had to leave _Runway _or else she might do something she would regret. She knows Miranda would never want Andy for many reasons, three that automatically came to mind. 1: She was married. 2: she was strait. 3: she had two daughters. Andy had come to find that no matter how much she tried not to, she always thought of Miranda.

"Andrea, are you listening to me?" "Oh, uh" Andy jumped at the sound of Miranda's voice. "Andrea, this is the most important week of the year, you cannot just simply start ignoring me while I am talking," Miranda's voice was low and intimidating. "As I was saying before you so rudely shut me out…" Andy wanted to drift back to her old thoughts, but she knew that if she did, Miranda would have her ass.

After the show Andy went back to her room and for the second time plopped on her king sized bed and sighed. Only this time, the first words out of her mouth was, "Oh god, I'm in love with Miranda Priestly." Only Andy didn't know that the very person she spoke of was standing right outside her room listening to every word she said.


	3. She Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone form "The Devil Wears Prada" but it would be a great present

Summary: You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris?

Andy stayed on the bed until she heard a loud knock on the door. She stayed in bed for a little longer trying to ignore who was at the door 11:00 at night. But the longer she lied on the bed, the more impatient the knock became. Andy finally got up to answer the door, when she opened the door she found Miranda Priestly on the other side looking a little… scared? Well that was a first, Miranda Priestly had never been one to look scared.

Andy said the first thing that came to mind, "What are you doing here at 11:00 at night?" Miranda looked hesitant, "I came to, uh, to…" At this point Miranda was trying to figure out what to say, "I wanted to tell you that you could stay instead of going to the show tomorrow." Miranda looked just about as surprised as Andy. Andy was glad Miranda wasn't here to tell her that she had heard everything Andy had said on the bed a few minutes earlier. Miranda stood there and looked at Andy for another moment and then added, "It's not that bad you know."

At that point Andy had no clue what Miranda was talking about. "W-what? What's not that bad?" "Being in love with me." With that Miranda walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. "Why, dear god? Why me, why her? You couldn't pick someone else? Someone who one, loved me back, two, wasn't my boss, and three, didn't have her own page in _The New York Times_." That was the night Andy officially decided she was to leave _Runway_, she just didn't know when and how.

The next morning Andy woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello," she answered sleepily. "Hi Nigel…Nope. Miranda told me I could stay instead of going to the fashion show tonight… Yeah I know, maybe she hit her head…Goodbye Nigel, I'll see you in a little bit." Andy had to get up and get dressed, apparently Miranda needed Andy for something, but didn't feel like calling her. Of course, she feels like calling Nigel, but not Andy. Typical.

Andy has to knock a bunch of times before Nigel answers the door. They meet with a hug and Andy can see Miranda watching her hug Nigel and wonders if Miranda really knows just how much Andy loves Miranda. Nigel breaks the hug and Miranda waits a second before saying, "Let's go." Andy looks at Nigel as if to ask where, but he only looks at her as if he has no clue. They followed Miranda to the car and heard her say to the Louvre. Andy always wanted to go to the Louvre. She loved art, Lily introduced her to art, well, not introduced her, but she gave her a new perspective of art.

As they entered the Louvre, they noticed no one was there. "You'd think more people would be here," Andy said to Nigel. "I had the Louvre 'emptied.' I made sure that no one was here so we could see the beautiful art."

Within two minutes Nigel was out of sight, so all that was left was Andy and Miranda.

Please review. I don't know if I continue it or not. If I do, I promise in later chapters there will be more Miranda/Andy.


	4. I Can't Do This

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone form "The Devil Wears Prada, geesh, stop asking me!!

Summary: You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris?

Andy turned to se which direction Nigel went in to see if she could catch up to him, but he was nowhere to be found. Andy silently cursed Nigel for leaving, but put on one of her fake smiles when Miranda turned around to look at her.

"Where'd Nigel go?" Miranda looked about as scared as Andy. Miranda didn't want to be left alone with Andy for too long, she was afraid of what she might do.

"I don't know where he went, just that he went." Andy was probably more scared then Miranda, right now she felt like kissing her, but she held it in. Out of nowhere, Miranda kissed Andy. Andy didn't wait to kiss back, she then pulled away and stepped back with a look of sadness on her face, "I can't do this Miranda, you're married. I… I gotta go." With that Andy ran out of the museum and hauled a cab to take her back to her hotel room.

_Two Days Later_

Andy had managed to avoid Miranda for the most part, they only exchanged words when others were around. They never even looked each other in the eye. Andy was now getting ready for yet another show, she was looking forward to the Valentino show, but everything else wasn't so great. Yesterday she ran around with Nigel to find clothes for Emily, Miranda didn't need them until the show that night so they were free to look.

Andy knocked on Miranda's door, Nigel, again, answered it and told her to come in, but before she could come in Miranda said, "Come on." They followed her to the car, but this time Nigel sat in the back, Andy begged him to.

Andy sat a row behind Miranda, the dresses were lovely, she knew then that she had been sucked into the fashion world. She always told herself that this was just a job to get herself on her feet, but now she was sucked in and couldn't get out. She quickly started taking notes on one of the dresses to clear her mind.

_Later That Night_

As Andy arrived at her hotel room, she stripped herself of her clothes and slipped into a long, deep sleep. She dreamt of Miranda kissing Andy all over.

_Another Two Days Later_

It was the night for the Valentino show. Andy was very excited, every show she got to meet the designer, and if she got to meet the only designer who she really knows, it would be great. As Andy got in the car with Miranda she noticed Miranda was writing something. It was odd, because everything that needed to be wrote for today was already typed up. Andy just brushed it off and got out of the car to enter where she would be sitting. Yet again, a row behind Miranda, but this time, at the beginning of the row, so she was nowhere near Miranda. As the Valentino show started, she started taking notes. This was the biggest designer, and the last designer of the week at Paris. Andy absolutely loved the dresses, she only wished she could wear one. Andy quickly shook her head of her thoughts and started taking more notes on this long black gown that looked amazing.

After the show Miranda and Andy headed to talk to Valentino. Miranda introduced Andy as the new 'Emily.' Valentino asked Andy if she liked the show, and of course Andy said yes. As Miranda started answering questions for the reporters, Andy ran into Christian, he asked her to dinner, but she had to go before she could answer so he said he'd call her. He did, she was picking up something to bring to Miranda's room, she stepped in the living room to set it down, only to find Miranda in a grey robe with her glasses off looking like she had been crying.

Miranda wanted to change the seating chart and move Snoop Dogg to her table because Stephen wasn't coming. He was divorcing her. Andy sat there and listened to Miranda talk about. Andy had to let Miranda vent. After Miranda had, out of nowhere, told Andy that the only thing she could do was her job, Andy left for her own room to get ready for a date with Christian. Nigel knocked on the door for something he needed for the magazine. After Andy gave it to Nigel he explained his new job, to work side by side with James Holt. It was going to be announced tomorrow at James Holt's appreciation event.

_The Day of James' Appreciation event_

Andy woke up only to realize, one: she wasn't in her own room, two: she was late, and three: she had a hell of a headache. She hurried to get dress only to find Christian in the living room with a towel on. She found the 'new' cover for _Runway_ after Jacqueline took over American Runway. Andy then found out that Christian was getting the editorial part after Jacqueline took over American Runway. Andy ran out the door, she had to warn Miranda.

Miranda, Andy decided, was way too bullheaded. Andy tried to warn her, but Miranda ignored her. When she finally got to tell Miranda, Miranda asked if she smelled freesias. She was completely ignoring Andy. Andy sat down next to Nigel thinking, _at least someone will be happy. _But Miranda announced that instead of Nigel getting his dream job, Jacqueline got it. As Andy entered the car Miranda had basically said that she reminded Miranda of her self when she was younger. That was it. That was when Andy knew she was going to quit, so as the car pulled to a stop, Andy got out and ran the other way. Miranda tried calling her, but she only threw her phone into the water fountain, no way was Andy going back there.

_One Month Later_

Andy met with Nate to tell him that she was sorry and that she got a job interview. He told her he got a job in Boston. Andy was a little upset, but he invited her to come to visit him.

As Andy listened to her hopefully future boss tell her that he got a recommendation from Miranda herself and that she had faxed over something that said, "By far Andrea was the biggest disappointment of all the assistants, and that if he didn't hire her, he was an idiot." Yes!! Andy got the job. But first she had to do something, she stood in front of the Elias-Clark building and called Emily and gave Emily all her clothes from Paris. Emily hung up after that and Andy then saw Miranda walking out of the building on the phone. Andy saw her get into the car, but before she did, she looked at Andy and Andy smiled and then waved. Of course she was completely ignored, but Andy had a feeling Miranda was still watching her as she walked to her apartment.

Yeah, I know I skipped a lot, but I wanted to get to after the movie, which will be the next chapter. Sooo, do you like it? Please comment, even if you hate it.


	5. Tradgedy and the Outcome of It

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from "The Devil Wears Prada that you recognize. This is where the rating M comes in, and a death.

Summary: You ever wonder what happened on the plane ride to Paris?

Andy arrived at her apartment about 10 minutes later, she was tired, and although it was still day, she wanted to take a nap. She started work Monday, and it was only Friday, so all the mumbo jumbo stuff she had to do could wait. Andy was about to change her clothes when she heard the phone ring, "Hello," Andy answered, she really didn't want any phone calls right now.

"Hello, are you Andrea Sachs?" Andy wasn't sure who it was on the other line. "Uh, yeah. This is Andrea." "Ms. Sachs, I'm Dr. Philips. Would you please come down to Bellevue Hospital?" "What's wrong? What happened?" "I think it would be better if we discussed this once you got down here." "I'll be there in… in a few minutes." Andy hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, and was out the door In a flash. She took a taxi to the hospital and the whole way all she could think of is what could Dr. Philips possibly be calling Andy for. She had never heard of a Dr. Philips before, ever. She'd never been to Bellevue Hospital though.

Once Andy reached the hospital, she went to the nurses' station and asked for Dr. Philips. "Andrea Sachs? I'm Dr. Philips, would you follow me please?"

He took her into a quiet room where he told her something she wasn't prepared for, "Ms. Sachs, there's no easy way to tell you this, but, your parents were in an accident. They didn't make it." At that Andy started crying, "Wh… What, are you sure? I… I mean, are you sure it's them?"

"We're positive. Officer Delton will tell you what happened."

"Well, Ms. Sachs, it seems that a man ran a red-light and hit your parents in a head on collision. We believe alcohol played a role in this." "You don't think my parents were drunk?"

"No. The man who ran the red-light was drinking. He managed to run from the scene. I'm very sorry Miss, we are doing the best we can to find the man who ran the red-light. If we find him, we will make sure to contact you."

"Thank you." "Ms. Sachs, we need you to sign the papers that turn the bodies over to you. But that can wait until tomorrow. I would suggest you tell any family members you can today." "We don't have any other family. My mom and dad were both children. My grandparents died, and I'm an only child." "Well, do you want to sign the papers today, or tomorrow? It's your choice Ms. Sachs."

"Thank you Doctor. Can I wait until tomorrow, I think all I need right now is to go home." "Sure. I will be here all day tomorrow, just ask for Dr. Philips at the nurses' station and they'll point me out to you."

Andy walked out of the hospital with tears in her eyes. She did not take a taxi home, instead she walked, she didn't care where she went, she just knew she had to go somewhere. She ended up on Miranda's front doorstep. She was in the middle of debating whether she should knock or not when someone opened the door. "Andrea, what are you doing here?" It was Miranda. "I saw you on the doorsteps as I was going to… my… room. Are you okay?" Miranda stopped when she saw Andy's puffy, red eyes. Clearly she had been crying, but Miranda didn't know why.

"C… can, can I come in, please" "Of course." Miranda ushered Andy in, she was worried. It had only been 3 and a half hours since she last saw Andy and she wondered what could've possibly upset her in that amount of time. "What happened, why are you crying Andrea?"

Andy looked at Miranda and started to cry even harder. Miranda pulled Andy into a hug, "Shh, it's ok. Do you want to tell me what happened?" "My…my. My parents died in a car accident." Miranda froze, _oh god, I can't imagine what she could be going through. _Even after everything that happened between her and Andy, Miranda knew she still loved Andy. "Andrea, everything will be fine. I won't let you go through this alone. I'm right here if you need me." Andy looked up at Miranda, and after a moment, kissed her. The divorce was finalized, Miranda was finally Andy's. Miranda didn't wait to kiss her back, but after a while Andy had to pull away from the kiss, she was out of breath. Miranda stood up and reached her hand out to Andy. Andy took it and Miranda led them up to her room. "Where are the girls?" "At their grandma's, they won't be back until Tuesday." _Thank god, _Andy was worried they'd be interrupted, but with the girls gone, they were safe to make love anywhere. Andy stripped herself of all her clothes very quickly, but it took Miranda a little longer. As soon as they were naked Miranda laid Andy on the bed and started trailing butterfly kisses as she went down Andy's body. Miranda stuck two fingers in Andy unsuspectingly and Andy moaned. Miranda used her other hand to massage Andy's right breast. Miranda studied Andy's every move to every touch. At last Andy came all over Miranda's hand. Miranda sat up and licked the cum off her fingers and then pulled Andy into a passionate kiss. Andy flipped them over so that Miranda was on the bottom and started licking and nipping Miranda's left nipple. After a while, she decided to move to the other and give it just as much attention. Andy, without warning, dipped her head and started licking Miranda's clit. Miranda let out a loud moan. Andy was satisfied when Miranda came. Andy licked up all the cum and scooted up next to Miranda.

For once in Miranda Priestley's life, she was at lost for words, she didn't know what to say, instead Andy spoke, "I love you." As soon as the words left Andy's mouth she regretted it. Of course she meant it, but what if It was too early to tell Miranda that? What if Miranda didn't love Andy? "Miranda I-'' Miranda put a finger to Andy's lips and said "go to sleep." The smile on Miranda's face didn't go unnoticed as she pulled the blankets over them.

A/N: Sorry, i'm not really good at sex scenes, i hope it was okay. Please review!!


End file.
